


Flying Saucers and Bats!

by Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)



Series: The Terrific Trio's Sexcapades [4]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Family Comics, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is a horny animal too, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Batgirl dreams about Batman, Boobalicious Batgirl, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone wants Batgirl's booty, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Joker has ED, Lemon, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pocket Rocket, Sexual Fantasy Fulfillment, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, Twisted story, capture and bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX
Summary: The Joker wants to rule not only Gotham but the world, too!Joker plants rumors about Martians running around Gotham City, and builds a spaceship to conquer the planet.Joker feels that he's entitled to women. Joker kidnaps Batgirl because she's what he wants.Batman, Robin, and Batgirl have to find where those Martians are from.Mostly crack and smut, but some plot, too.Very loosely Inspired by Joker's Flying Saucer, Batman television program from 1968.Stay tuned, Bat-Fans, don't touch that dial, for the worst is yet to come!





	1. Little Green Men, And Heavy Moisture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a busy day in Gotham City, the police had been swamped with the recent murder spree and desperately required the assistance of Gotham's own Guardian Angel, Batman.
> 
> Who else can they turn to in their moment of need?
> 
> Stay tuned to this Bat-Channel, and don't touch that dial!

** It's an unusually wet and moist evening in Gotham City, even though the weather is as dry as a slice of toast: **

 

In Police Commissioner Gordon's downtown office, multiple phones are constantly ringing.

There are numerous reports of sightings of 'flying saucers' and 'little green men' pouring into the Gotham City Police Department.

He soon asks Bonnie, his secretary, to hold all calls; he can't handle this any longer.

 

Has all of Gotham City gone mad?

What can one man do alone?

 

With nowhere to turn, the commissioner relents and calls Batman for some desperately needed assistance. 

Gotham's police are quite helpless against aliens.

 

Shortly, his secretary informs him there's a visitor to see him, named Mrs. Green. 

Batman and Robin soon arrive at the commissioner's office; Batman is tall and solidly built, about 6 foot 2 inches, with a classic square chin, penetrating eyes  and a handsomely equipped package; while his sidekick Robin stands about 5 feet 9 inches, with a boyish face, he's slim, athletic and wiry, with his package well-hidden by the producers.

(Dammit! They made him take those goddamned fucking boner flattening pills again, which make him feel terrible.)

 

Jim Gordon and Batman carefully scrutinize the woman who gives them both a detailed report of a 'little green man about 3 feet tall' running rampant in the park, who she swears supposedly 'disappeared suddenly in a flying saucer'. 

Although Mrs. Green sounds very much like a perfectly average and sane citizen, as Batman gazes more closely, she looks quite familiar, he's definitely seen her in this office before.

Batman recognizes her now, she worked last year with a swindler named Hatless Harry, a bunko artist and swindler well-known to the Gotham Police. He doesn't believe her report at all.

 

 

**A few blocks away in the Main Branch of Gotham's Library System**

 

Barbara Gordon is working at her job at the library.

She is very pretty, petite, and slim, with a cute little curvaceous body, short brown hair and large dark eyes.

Barbara is busy speaking with a man who identified himself as Professor Greenleaf who's wearing a monocle and carrying some important looking papers.

He's busy informing her about an imminent invasion from Mars, with Martian creatures who are carrying extremely contagious and dangerous off-world viruses that could end all life on Earth.

He insists that she must warn her father that the entire world must submit to all their demands, or else something terrible will happen!

Barbara doesn't believe a word of what he's saying, believing him to be not in control of his own faculties until a tiny man with green skin, and dressed all in green starts scampering around the library tossing books off the shelves and making mischief.

Barbara is positively shocked, she screams loudly, and her entire body is trembling.

The professor as his green accomplice did their job perfectly by getting her frightened.

  

 

**Minutes later back at police headquarters**

 

A pale and disconcerted Barbara Gordon bursts through the door to her father's office, just as Batman and her father close their examination of the woman and end their conversation.

 

Barbara appears very frightened and upset, and shouts, **“** **Daddy, help! There's a strange frightening little green man from Mars running around in the library!"**

 

* * *

 

**Batman and Robin were nearly leaving**

 as Barbara Gordon rushed in but they paused to hear the boobalicious brunette's story.

Batman noticed her tightly fitted sweater and her heaving breasts, which were so firm and round! Damn, she was making him hard!

Her snug skirt was also showing off a very well-shaped ass.

He hid the bulge in his briefs with his cape before her daddy blew a fuse, or shot a gun at the Bat-whoremaster!

She was gorgeous and so sultry.

 

Barbara glanced at the Caped Crusader from beneath her eyelashes; she was admiring his tall strong physique and those snugly-fitting satin shorts.

"Sigh!" 'what a package!' she thought.

If only she were alone with him, what they could do!

She takes a minute to cream, er, that is to dream of a moment between them... her hands gliding teasingly over his muscular chest, snaking down the front of his belly. Continuing down over his shorts, and touching and teasing his body, while he takes her firmly into his strong arms, squeezing her ass tightly, as she grabs his own firm ass, and crushing her huge soft breasts to his chest, deeply kissing her, tongues dancing until she's breathless with desire!

What a man he is; so well built! Her underpants become completely soaked just thinking of him.

 

Her daydream continues:

He's taking absolute control of her body; touching, teasing, squeezing, exploring and fingering her under her skirt. He's finding her forbidden dark recesses while his two fingers are plunging into her pussy over and over as he rubs her clitoris with his thumb...!

He pleasures her, as she slides her hand down into his shorts and pleasures him likewise, rubbing his thick hard love muscle until a drop of moisture appears, which she slowly licks off her fingers as she looks at him, hot desire flaring in his eyes.

They're soon almost naked lying on her daddy's desk, as he lifts her legs above his head, tearing away her underwear, and shoving his hardened cock deep into her dripping wet pussy. Her climax builds as she moans and grinds against his curly bush, moaning and screaming as they come together, both crying out.

" **Oh, just watch me cum!  Batman, nobody has ever done that to me, made me feel like a real woman like you've just done!"**

 

Oh, my! She fans herself quickly, a flush spreads up over her face. Such a filthy mind in one so young. She looks to Batman as she blushes deeply. 'Whew, he is a sexy well-hung horse of a man!'

 

Meanwhile, Batman has his own wet dream, in his daydream he grabs Barbara and flips her over, bending her over the commissioner's desk (why does every fantasy have someone on a desk, tell me, please!), and knocking everything from the desk crashing down to the floor, then lifting her skirt and tearing off her panties and fucking her hard and fast from behind in her sweet virgin ass, as she screams his name over and over.

" **Batman, Batman!! Please shove that mighty cock of yours deeper and deeper into my hot ass, let me have your babies!** **Fuck me, you hot well-hung hunk of manhood. Fuck me, fuck me, harder! More! More, Batman, please** " she screams as she wetly climaxes all over him and her daddy. 

" **Again, please, fuck me again Caped Crusader! I want that baloney pony of yours in my hot love canal. No other man on earth can ever measure up to your 15-inch telephone pole."**

 

He smiles to himself at his fantasy, she is one beautiful hot piece of ass!

He wishes they were naked together right now, screw everyone else, they'll all watch us, and eat their hearts out.

He really needs to tap that thing, soon!


	2. Joker and his Little Green Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker always wants to have it all.
> 
> He wants the world, and he also wants Batman and Robin dead.
> 
> Then, after their demise, he wants a chance to control and screw Batgirl for himself.

**Later that evening** :

 

The Commissioner scans a clear dark sky, nothing but the stars are visible in the night.

No flying saucers or even meteor showers are to be seen anywhere in the night sky, but through an uncurtained window across the street, he observes a well-endowed woman taking a shower.

**"Say there! Look Chief, across the street there's a naked woman in her shower!"**

Chief O'Hara shakes his head, **“Oh! Mother McCree, Blimey, and Begorrah! That's some well-built dame, Commissioner!"**

* * *

 

 **Meanwhile, near the edge of town at an abandoned launch pad factory** ,

 

The Joker and his crew are rejoicing, his Martian attack stories and rumors and fear-mongering are working across all of Gotham City!

Gotham's citizens are so ignorant and weak.

Everyone is running around scared like mice, and he will soon control not only the city, but he will control the entire world! 

 

Joker has a set of blueprints for a working saucer from some crackpot scientist he met in jail, and it's almost finished being constructed; he just needs the proper sort of alloy to cover it. Aluminum foil didn't work as he tried and failed, and it merely foiled his own plans.

Joker recalls that there's a massive amount of Beryllium alloy stored at the Wayne Foundation Science Labs, and he must possess it! It's simply perfect for both his flying saucer and rocket.

 

His 'little green man' returns. He's actually one of Joker's crew and he's successfully planted a bomb in the Batmobile, set to go off later at midnight.

Joker cackles with glee, the Caped Annoyances will soon be no more!

* * *

  **In The Batcave** ,

 

Batman's using his newest Bat-crime predictor machine, it alerts him that the Joker is busy building a flying saucer. 

He knows Joker wants his, well, Bruce's supply of Beryllium.

Joker always wants something from him.

He sends Alfred to check if his inept security men can handle Joker and his mob and then he calls the Commissioner to inform him that **he and Robin will personally handle Joker.**

 

It's only a few seconds to midnight when Batman and Robin climb in the Batmobile, ready to travel back into Gotham and take down Joker and his fine evil fiends, when an explosion strongly rocks the Bat-cave, bringing nearly every standing structure down with its force, burying Batman and Robin in the Batmobile underneath tons of rubble.

**_Boom!_ **

**_Crash!_ **

**_Kerplunk!_ **

**_Tinkle!_ **

**_Swish!_ **

**_Blammo!_ **

 The clock stops and freezes as it strikes the midnight hour. After the rocks stop falling, there is only silence in the Bat-cave.

* * *

 

Across town, Joker has not only located the Beryllium but has also found Alfred, who he believes is a mad scientist. 

Joker's a mad genius himself, but still is missing quite a few marbles.

Alfred tries to explain that Joker is mistaking him for someone else, but Joker says he knows a mad scientist when he sees one, and won't let him speak in his own defense.

That's the Joker, completely nuts!

 

Joker's goons find the person Joker calls  _Boobsy Barbie Batgirl_ climbing in a side window, her breasts become stuck and they grab her pulling her into the room as she kicks and struggles to free herself, but she's just a helpless woman after all.

Alfred and Batgirl are delivered to the Joker's lair, and Joker plans to complete the saucer with Alfred's help, while Batgirl will be launched at the end of Joker's Pocket Rocket! 

Joker's flying saucer is complete, and _Joker has some very lewd plans for the feminine bat._

Alfred heard Joker and his goons laughing about the bomb that was hidden in the Batmobile, and he has been trying stubbornly to communicate with Batman and Robin via a communicator deftly hidden in his handkerchief, though a part of his is fearing that they may already be dead.

Alfred is also eyeing the Joker's female accomplice and waggles his eyebrows enticingly at her, she is very comely though none too bright. Perfect for a fast dirty hookup.

 

**The next morning in the Batcave:**

 

As the Caped Crusaders regain consciousness they begin to attempt to dig out from beneath a pile of rubble, yet they are undamaged.

The Batcave is in a complete shambles. It looks even worse than a week with Alfred away!

The electric wires have been severed, and it would be pitch dark but for the few emergency lights.

Their electronics are dead without any electricity, and the phone's lifeless as well. 

 

They're both fortunate that their anti-blast suits protected them both from major damage or more possibly from death.

They begin to set up the Bat-Generator, and some hours later their communications are restored.

 

Batman speaks to Alfred, and Alfred tells Batman of the Joker's plans for Batman, Robin, and Batgirl.

And then Alfred describes Joker's sexy and alluring female accomplice to his master.

Whoohoo!


	3. Sex and Smut Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker is confident that Batman and Robin have been eliminated, and focuses on his two remaining goals, commanding the world, and commanding Batgirl to do his bidding.

**After Joker's saucer has returned from a world tour** ,

 

he has Batgirl brought into his private chamber.

He has her manacled to a table, and strips her of her uniform, leaving her mask on just for kicks. 

Seriously he loves that shit!

He readies himself to screw the bound woman, though things are taking longer than usual.

He suffers from erectile dysfunction, you know!

Poor man.

 

Batman and Robin arrive at Jokers lair, and quickly subdue the henchmen, then begin a search for Batgirl.

They follow her loud screams and protests down the corridor, shouldering the door open to find Joker jerking frantically at his cock while her uniform lies on the floor in shreds, littered around the room like confetti.

As Robin forcefully drags Joker away from a bound and helpless Batgirl, he hands the villain off to Batman, who punches him hard in his face, knocking him the fuck out.

Batman is about to cover her naked body with his cape and unlock her manacles, but his cock seems to have some other plans. Apparently, so does Batgirl! Batman looks pretty damned hot after even after seeing Joker's limp and diminutive white noodle.

 

Batgirl cries out lustily, " **Fuck me, Batman, I'm ready for you! You're so much better hung than that wimpy pale-faced clown ass-muncher. Give it to me, baby!"**

 

Being a perfect gentleman, he plunges his throbbing cock deep into the cervix of the nearly-naked goddess!

Her eyes reflect her lust; she's shivering with desire! Or something!

He tells Robin to suck on her boobs while he tears the young crimefighter wide open, as she moans **"More, More, More, Batman!"**

Robin takes her sweet large breast in his mouth; rolling his tongue deftly around her rock-hard nipple.

Robin is talking smutty to Batgirl, trying to keep the girl hot and excited, he hopes she can fuck him too, and soon!

**"Holy boobaliciousness, Mama! Batgirl, you've got the best rack I've ever seen outside of Batman's Play-Bat magazine collection. And the play-chick of the month was Catwoman. I hope next month has Marsha, The Queen of Diamonds! Your boobs taste so good girl, yum! I can't wait to fuck your sweet pink pussy."**

But she can't stop coming, she just can't stop The Batman!

Damn what a fine fucking whoremaster he is!


	4. Not a Virgin any more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl recalls last night's close sexual encounters of a horny kind

**Sometime Much Later:**

 

Batgirl awoke in the largest and softest bed she's ever seen; it was like a cloud... it enveloped her.

It must have been a good ten feet long, round and was rotating slowly on an axis just like the movie stars' beds!

 

So where was she, and... Oh, my, Batman and Robin are in bed with her!

And, they're all naked!

 

Now she remembers the hot sexual threesome and the foursome from last night, her twat and tits were all sore, but in a good way!

She remembered their threesome, their various positions, their huge endowments... man, that was some trip!

They got down and naked and uncovered out each other's identities, but it didn't matter as long as there was lots of screaming hot sex.

Oh, and Alfred joined in too! Good old Alfred! That man had some hidden talents for sure.

 

 **Well, someone** was going to be taking care of her sexual needs this exceptional morning, but she didn't know who.

 

She knows she's feeling really and quite genuinely aroused.

And her lust-filled thoughts made it hard, so very difficult to think straight.

But if anyone could have more sexual encounters, it was her! She had to give it her girl scout best!

 

She tried to clear her brain and remember exactly what lead up to this. She got so fucked up last night while having that orgy.

Finally, some of yesterday's memories started returning to her, and swirled through her brain like food in a blender; there had been little green men, Batman and Robin, even Alfred was there fucking her, and were they all screwing around in a flying saucer? What the fuck?

She must have dropped some acid! Or Joker must have slipped her something, which was the more likely story. Yeah, she'd go with that one, Joker drugged her.

Well, at least there wasn't a flying house in her account, that would be another story altogether!

 

* * *

 

And then there was The Joker. That fiend was so useless! He couldn't get it up with a vibrator up his sorry ass.

Stupid bastard...

 

She remembered The Joker looming over her, trying forever to get it to stand up.

 

Fortunately, Batman came charging in like a beast, so hard and large and macho and strong and shit!

 

... she recalls that there was a whip cracking against her tender flesh, where had that come from?

It must have been Batman's elongated baloney pony.

Damn, was that thing huge!

 

Oh, it was glorious how they fucked so many times!

He screwed her but good, while simultaneously Robin sucked her huge and tender pink titties!

 

Batman's hands were surrounding her wrists.

Her wrists got tired as she struggled against them in the hope she could get him to move south to eat her out.

There was a lot of loud screaming and moaning, it was all so good.

He was soon moving down her body, and methodically circling her clit with his tongue, and now he was going to fuck her good... finally, thank god.

It was all so unreal; she wouldn't stop him, would never desire to stop him, he was her fantasy featuring in all of her daydreams, and he continued fucking her, and after a while Robin the Rutter joined in as he took his turn in her soaked passage and lifted her hips to him and fucked her until she cried with satisfaction and exhaustion... she screamed in pleasure, over and over.

She laid there sticky and wet, lying in her own juices and in their combined cum.

But she didn't remember too clearly what had happened after that.

 

Oh, yes, they had a four-way with Alfred, that man had mad skills besides house-cleaning!

 

Yes, he too fucked her so well... she could never forget that!

And somehow she felt as fresh and clean as a newborn baby afterward.

 

It wasn't like anybody ever boned her before, though she always was always aware that it might happen someday, someone with a huge cock would eventually tear her slit wide open.

 

She got the same lewd threats every night. 'Oh, look at the Bat Bitch', or 'let's try a piece of Batman's Bitch'.

It seemed that the world had run out of original lines.

But they were all small-time crooks, with tiny little peckers, and not even worth a roll.

 

She just never expected it to be so... so good, Batman's rod was huge and even a little painful at first, but soon that pain turned into pleasure.

Because this wasn't just sex for her, oh no, it was a fucking orgy, how the hell was she even still conscious after losing all that vaginal fluid?

 

And after Batman was done ravishing her, then Robin's pecker slid in so much easier when his own turn came; Batman had paved the way for him.

She came again and again... so many times.

No wonder he has the nickname Boy Wonder, holy crap!

That kid could screw!

 

And then came Alfred, wow!

Talk about being a man's man! He's most definitely a woman's man, too!

 

The poor Joker needed Viagra, or some other medical intervention, it was pathetic.

No wonder he had turned to crime, he had no other way for him to get off and be satisfied!

 

 

That fucking all hurt so well.

The Batman said he'd be quick. She tried hard not to whimper or cry because she wanted more, she wanted a lasting fuck! Who the hell wanted a quick fuck? Where's the fun in that?

Strong glorious bastard!

 

* * *

 

 

She tried to sit up just a little and found she couldn't, she found that her sore legs and cunt wouldn't allow her much movement at all. That caused her to curse up a storm from the pain, “ **Arrggh! Damn it!** **Mother-fucker cunt-sucking bastard of a cheap-ass whore!!!!** "

 

She really hurt something... maybe she broke her pussy last night!

 

Can you break a pussy? Is that even possible? Maybe she sprained it? Pulled a love muscle?

Nah, she was probably just very raw and irritated.

 

She must have been a bit too loud because Batman and Robin soon woke up next to her.

 

Well... She supposed that it must be time for round two soon.

 

\--End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I left the end up in the air, but that's a good thing, right?  
> Thanks for reading, and for riding on my lewd Terrific Trio fanship with me, I hope you had a fun wild ride.
> 
> For more stories like this one, stay tuned to my profile  
> Same website, same user name.


End file.
